


When In Rome, Don't Do as the Jensen Does

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Concerned Boyfriend Misha, Drunk Jensen, Drunkenness, Fluff, Hungover Jensen, Jus in Bello Convention, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Yet Also Condescending Boyfriend Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: Jensen got drunk and made some mistakes during the annual weekend in Rome. Obviously, he winds up with Misha to keep him company through the hangover, because what else is your secret boyfriend there for?





	When In Rome, Don't Do as the Jensen Does

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I wrote this. I don't read nor write RPF but I just saw all the photos and videos and Misha was obviously flustered and Jensen had his cock out and I just needed to imagine Misha being all "jensen why why why" so here I wrote this. 
> 
> [For any one of my subscribers on notifications, no this is nothing kinky or any of my normal stuff. Sorry, but that's coming later today!]

“Oh fuck,” Jensen moaned, arm slung over Misha’s shoulder.

“You’re an idiot,” Misha said, dragging him along down the hallway. “Getting this drunk in front of this many people with cameras…”

“Don’t lecture me,” he muttered in response, leaning against the wall and Misha slipped the keycard into the hotel room door.

“Oh don’t worry, I’m saving it until you’re sober,” Misha replied, opening the door and shoving him through.

Jensen stumbled into the room, crashing against a wall. He coughed a little and then groaned. “Bathroom,” he whined.

Misha quickly grabbed him by the shoulders from behind and steered him into the tiny bathroom, just in time for him for him to grab the edge of the counter and hurl into the sink.

Misha whistled and took a step back. “Are you feeling the regret yet?”

Jensen nodded. “You’re not one to judge.”

“Hey, I may be hungover at these conventions, but I don’t get drunk and flash people at panels,” Misha snorted, patting his back.

“Hey, we both know you’ve done some shit that no one would dare talk about when you were drunk here,” Jensen argued, retching over the sink again.

“That’s true.” Misha nodded.

Jensen ran the water and used his hands to wash out his mouth. He looked up at the mirror and sighed. “I look like shit.”

“I don’t think that’s quite possible for you, even drunk off your ass as you are,” Misha chuckled, reaching forward and turning the water off.

“I’m going to bed,” Jensen whispered, standing up and running his hand through his messy hair. “I need to sleep.”

Misha moved out of the way and Jensen walked past him heading to the bed.

“Jen,” Misha groaned. “This isn’t your room.”

“I don’t care,” Jensen replied, falling face flat on the bed, feet hanging off the edge.

Misha sighed and stood next to him. “This is my room. And my only bed.”

“I know,” Jensen mumbled into the pillow.

“You better not throw up on me in the middle of the night,” Misha muttered, flicking him in the shoulder. 

* * *

Misha woke up in the morning to his phone playing a cheerful, classical song. He turned the alarm off and moaned as he stretched out and yawned.

Jensen was gone, but the bathroom door was open so Misha got up and went towards it.

Jensen was sitting on the ground, head in the toilet bowl and on his knees.

“Good morning,” Misha sang, flicking the light switch on.

Jensen groaned loudly and squeezed his eyes shut. “Fuck! Turn it off.”

Misha turned the lights off and leaned in the doorway. “Hangover not fun?”

“Are they ever?” Jensen retorted, lifting his head up and looking at Misha. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Do you even remember yesterday?” Misha asked.

“Yeah, of course,” Jensen stated. “There was that thing, with the thing, and at one point I had my dick out, it’s kind of a blur.”

Misha snorted and began walking to him.

“Don’t step on the towel!” he yelled, throwing his arm in the direction of the white towel spread in the middle of the floor.

“Why?” Misha asked, giving the towel a suspicious look as he shifted his gait to the side of it. “Why’s it there?”

“I missed,” Jensen stated.

“Missed?” Misha looked back at him. “_Oh_. Gross. No wonder this whole hotel room smells.”

“Hey, better the bathroom floor than the bed,” Jensen replied.

Misha took a wad of toilet paper and dampened it with a quick run under the sink water. “Here.”

Misha got on the ground next to him and wiped his mouth off with the wet tissue. “You have puke on your face.”

“What do you expect?” Jensen replied.

“Between your stupid antics yesterday and this, I really hope you learned your lesson about drinking everything they give to you here,” Misha said.

“What are you talking about yesterday? Did I say something?” Jensen asked.

“Oh boy,” Misha breathed. “You were drunk the entire day. There are videos of you babbling when fans saw us the night before. I had to practically carry you back to the hotel.”   
  
“What did I do?” Jensen groaned.

“You flashed me,” Misha stated.

“What? Is that something you’ve never seen before?” Jensen scoffed.

“On stage,” Misha added.

“On–oh shit ,” Jensen hissed before doubling back over the toilet bowl again.

“Yeah, that was my reaction, too,” Misha muttered. “You need watch what you drink during these things.”

“Did anyone see?” Jensen asked.

“Probably,” Misha answered. “There were fans and con employees on every side. I know fans were able to see your underwear so there’s no reason they wouldn’t have been able to see your dick.”

Jensen groaned. “Oh God. What did I do?”

“Well, in addition to that?” Misha smirked. “You cried a lot. Fell down in public at one point. More crying. You wouldn’t stop touching me and kept holding my hands.”

“Shit,” Jensen sighed. “I know we’ve slipped up in the past, but fuck.”

“Conspiracies have always circulated,” Misha said. “And they always will.”

“Is there anything being done?” Jensen asked. “Like are there pictures being posted of my dick online?”

“I haven’t looked,” Misha stated. “But then again, I don’t have to.”

“Seriously,” Jensen sighed, looking up at him.

“Damage control is already on it. They’re keeping a steady watch for any online posting of any indiscreet pictures and are ready to find the posters and have them sign NDA’s and clauses and remove the posts,” Misha explained.

“Good,” Jensen muttered. “Was I that bad?”

Misha nodded. “Yeah, you were.”

Jensen groaned in self-disgust and rested his elbows on the rim of the toilet.

“They ended the panel early because you were too drunk and they couldn’t risk anything else,” Misha continued. “That was after a while though.”

“At least there’s that,” Jensen grumbled.

“For real though, what the fuck were you thinking?” Misha scoffed. “What’s wrong with you?”

“I’ll be more careful, trust me,” Jensen stated. “I won’t let anything like this ever happen again.”

“Yeah, don’t,” Misha replied. “Imagine the legal fallout if it was more visible and people started complaining about public indecency or something.”

“If people cared about public indecency, they’d have taken your face to court a long time ago,” Jensen muttered.

Misha shoved him in the shoulder and stood up. “I’m gonna go use Jared’s bathroom and then get ready for my run.”

“You can use use this bathroom. I’ll move,” Jensen said.

“I know, but I’d like to get out of this room and get some oxygen before I suffocate from this smell,” Misha retorted. “Be right back.”

“Okay,” Jensen mumbled, starting to heave again.

“Fuck!” Misha moaned. “I just stepped in your puke towel.”

“Sorry,” Jensen whispered, coughing a little as Misha grabbed a clean towel and turned the sink on.


End file.
